cresiafandomcom-20200213-history
Countries of Cresia
The continent of Cresia has numerous independent countries whose sovereignty is recognized by the majority of others. Zarovna Affectionally known in neighboring regions as The Kingdom of the Dead is led by the infamous vampire queen Anya Voorish. The place is known for it's dereliction and decadence although it still has small pockets of resistance as remnants of the late great Theocracy of Phylar. Calishem An exotic and inviting desert kingdom ruled by the likable and fair king Waru Calishem. ''' Calishem has equal parts deadly sand dunes and lush, fertile coasts. The country is the wealthiest in '''Cresia and has good relations with all it's neighboring countries. Akron A rather young country, Akron is a former province of Groam but now an independent monarchy ruled by king Robin Erevan. Akron is well adjusted with it's neighbors and it's location has made it one of the foremost trade nations in Cresia with dozens of important land trade routes connecting the north and south parts of Cresia. Groam The singularly oldest country on the continent can trace it's history back to the Age of Dragons. Groam has crumbled into dust and risen anew two times since those ancient times to rule the middle lands of Cresia with powerful armies, bening and forgiving diplomacy and relentlessness and proudness of it's people. Nica The wealthy but introvert island nation is ruled by the witch queen Larissa in a mockery of monarchy. The island is peaceful and beautiful and it's inhabitants are wealthier and healthier than the inhabitants of nearby countries. Wolfooge An island nation ruled by a bi-annual gathering of clan elders known as Trevalt , Wolfooge is something of an anomaly amidst the countries of Cresia in that it has no standing army, is in a constant state of inner quarreling between clans and still has never been conquered since it's inception a millennium ago. A rather backwards place both culturally and technologically, Wolfooge is still not to be underestimated. Wolfort To-do Caheb To-do Ferria The kingdom of Ferria is the most socially and technologically advanced of all nations in Cresia. Ferrians possess a number of important technological innovations but as a nation it lacks interest and desire in both trading it's secrets or conquering it's neighbors. Ferrians consider themselves superior to surrounding areas and are thus justly considered rather arrogant by others. Tharia To-do C'Sar Nation of peculiar birdmen is formally a democratic nation ruled by a number of emissaries each representing a tribal flock. The inhabitants all live on the sides of the huge mountain of C'Sar rising up to the clouds and touching the sky.There are no other races living in the land and C'Sarians are adamant to keep it that way. They have no interests in expanding their territory and rather seem to forward a policy of willful isolation from others. Khemal To-do Myrna The place of high magic. Myrna is located on a nexus point of power currents that manifest in greatly increased magical phenomena. Most of the inhabitants possess some sort of magical abilities. The country has eccentric and quirky nature - no doubt accentuated by the the rampant magical powers - but also home to unspeakably beautiful and breathtaking scenery. A quiet and desolate excepting the capital city which is one of the biggest metropolises of Cresia. Hali Hali has been split by countless waring houses over since it's existence. It has never been unified under one person. Mosia To-do Shina To-do Margash To-do Crovascia To-do Crovalia To-do Horna To-do Montewoort To-do Gruenroth To-do Argan To-do Zarkoi To-do Norodna To-do